nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Bots
Bots are "racers" who are controlled by AIs. A bot comes every 0-5 seconds where no new racer or bot has joined the race depending on one's speed range. The only bot this does not apply to is The Wampus, which comes into the race almost instantly after the fourth racer joins. Bots' cars range from Starter Cars to Muscle Cars (excluding the '69 Shellback RT-500 and The Fastback). During Xmaxx events, bots will sometimes use the Rocket Sleigh instead of their normal cars. List of Bots *'Optimus Prime' - based off of the character Optimus Prime, from the Transformers franchise. *'C-3PO' - based on the droid C-3PO, who is a character from the Star Wars franchise. *'Bender' - may have been based on Bender Bending Rodríguez, an industrial metalworking robot from the animated television series Futurama. *'Soundwave' - may be based off the largely known Decepticon Soundwave from the Transformers franchise. *'B.R.A.I.N.' - could be a reference to B.R.A.I.N. from "Teen Titans" and "Teen Titans Go!" shows. Another possible origin is the Brain Robot from Metal Slug. *'Hal' - based off of the HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *'Servo' - may be based off the word 'servo', short for servomechanism, a part of a robot. *'Bishop' - may have been based on the Bishop 341-B android from the Alien franchise. *'Gort' - may have been based off a robot known as Gort in the film The Day the Earth Stood Still where he must deliver an important message to the human race. *'ED-209' - may have been based on the Enforcement Droid Series 209, or ED-209 robot, which is heavily armed and have a tendency to malfunctions, from the RoboCop movies. *'Dot Matrix' - most likely based off of the droid of the same name from the 1987 Star Wars parody, Spaceballs *'T-800' - may have been based on the cyborg known as "Terminator" (Series 800, Model 101) or T-800, a programmable assassin and military infiltration unit, from The Terminator series of films. *'Voltron' - may be based on the popularly known anime robot known as Voltron which is operated by a team of 5 people who can at most times combine to form a super heavy robot known as Voltron by a team named Voltron Force. This bot, in particular, used to have a title called "The Metal Cat", but it was switched to "Nitro Type Bot" when people continually asked how to get the title. *'Johnny 5' - may have been based on the experimental military robot known as Number 5, which is struck by lightning and gains a more humanlike intelligence, from the movie Short Circuit (and its sequel Short Circuit 2). Number 5 renames itself as Johnny Five after the song "Who's Johnny" at the end of the first movie. *'Kit' - named after the car featured in the popular 1980's TV show, Knight Rider. *'Big Blue' - may be based off an innovation by IBM commonly referred to as "Big Blue" at times known for Watson Artificial Intelligence. *The Wampus *Thwampus - The Wampus's even more elusive cousin (unreleased) Ghost Racers "Ghost racers" is a term that was coined by the community for racers who "race" regularly, yet their stats stay the same. Their join dates continually move closer and closer to the current date, despite the account creation date being years earlier. Despite the fact that ghost racers can be seen in races, the user(s) who created the accounts are not actually racing. Looking into the source code of ghost racers' profiles will find that despite their join dates being very recent, their most recent races were done prior to the year 2014. It is unknown whether or not ghost racers are a glitch or a feature, or what causes them. Unlike regular bots, ghost racers can use nitros. Here is an example of a ghost racer. If you are in their WPM zone, you are likely to find them in a race sooner or later, yet their stats show that they have not done any races within the past month. As of December 11, 2018, their join date shows up as "November 30, 2018". Going to their profile now will show something more recent. Ghost racers are listed as bots on Nitro Type's realtime page in the admin panel. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Racing